Memoire
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Angst/Death Character/Drama] Summary: Mémoire "Forbiden to remember, terrified to forget, it was a hard line to walk"


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Mémoire**

**Author : aka aka nda  
Rating : T  
Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Cameo: Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin  
Genre : Drama, angst, AU**

**Backsong: Blossom by Ayumi Hamasaki**

**Length this ff : 12 pages MsW**

* * *

Sebuah lemari berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran-ukiran di setiap sisi menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengerlingkan matanya menatap lemari itu. Perlahan, ia mendekati lemari besar itu yang tersimpan di salah satu sudut ruang kamarnya. Pintu kacanya menampakan benda-benda yang ada di dalamnya. Termasuk sebuah album foto dengan sampul berwarna merah marun. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan membuka pintu kaca yang menimbulkan suara deritan khas lemari. Aroma kayu jati tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil benda di dalamnya –sebuah album foto.

_I know that look in your eyes_

_You don't wanna say goodnight_

_Do anything to change your mind_

_Try to make you see the light_

Ia sedikit menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat untuk duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih gading yang sepadan dengan warna dinding kamarnya. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, ia membuka album foto berwarna merah marun itu yang sudah dilihatnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Halaman pertama nampak di matanya. Ia memperhatikan foto-foto itu. Jari-jari kurusnya menelusuri setiap foto yang ada di dalamnya. Menyentuh sebuah foto yang menampakan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Hatinya seakan teriris, batinnya terluka, tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar. Matanya kembali memanas. Sebulir air mata nampak keluar dari pelupuk matanya, terbendung di sudut matanya yang indah.

Ingin sekali kurengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar itu. Menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Tapi, menyentuhnya saja aku tidak bisa. Memanggil namanya pun aku tidak mampu.

"_Wae?"_ lirihnya pelan sambil menyentuh foto kedua yang menampakkan wajahku. Satu tetes air mata sudah nampak mengalir menganak sungai di pipinya. Ingin kuhapus air matanya, namun tanganku seperti menyentuh angin begitu aku menyentuh wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

* * *

"Ah! Jangan menyentuhnya! Aish~ kenapa kau senang sekali menggangguku?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit emosi ketika melihat aku memainkan kuas dan cat akriliknya. Terlihat keputus asaan diwajahnya yang beringsut kesal. Namun bagiku, ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Karena cinta~" jawabku tertawa pelan. Ia hanya mendengus sebal melihatku yang selalu saja menggombal seperti itu.

"Jangan menggangguku! Kau membuatku harus mengulanginya!" ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam padaku. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan kesal. Aku hanya menunjukkan sederetan gigiku yang rapi dan putih, kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang terletak di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dengan hati-hati. Aku hanya menyeringai membalas tatapan matanya itu. Setelah dipastikan aku sudah menjauh darinya, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya –melukis.

Ia terus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Ya, ia memang seorang pelukis dan kali ini ia sedang mendapatkan sebuah _job_. Jadi, untuk saat ini ia tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni tingkahku yang sedang berusaha mencuri perhatiannya. Aku ingin ia memperhatikanku. Berbagai cara sudah kulakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia, karena hal yang terjadi adalah ia memarahiku. Bahkan, kali ini ia begitu tidak peduli padaku yang sedang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat dari tempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berada. Padahal, biasanya ia akan marah atau lebih tepatnya malu karena aku terus-terusan memperhatikannya. Aku senang melihat wajahnya ketika sedang memarahiku. Terlihat sangat lucu.

Aku bangkit berdiri dari sofa putih gading yang terletak di pojok kamarnya karena merasa sia-sia jika aku berada jauh darinya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan lukisannya. Bahkan ia sampai tidak menyadari aku sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Boo~ aku bosan." aku memeluknya dari belakang. Ia nampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ketenangannya terganggu oleh gerakan tiba-tibaku. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya yang ramping hingga keperutnya. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di tenguk lehernya, lalu mencium aroma kayu manis bercampur vanilla dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang sangat kusukai.

"Aish Yunho yah~ apa kau tidak bisa melihatku sedang melakukan apa?" ia bergeming ditempatnya walaupun tadi ia sempat terkejut dengan pelukanku yang tiba-tiba. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik tenguk lehernya. Aku mencium pelan tenguk lehernya. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena ulahku.

"Hum.. aku melihatnya. Kau sedang melukis." Jawabku masih tetap melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya dan kini daguku kutempelkan di bahunya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, lepaskan aku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melukis." ujarnya berusaha tenang, walaupun kini jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal. Aku tahu itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kedua tangamu bebas? Kau masih bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, hum~" Ujarku sambil sedikit memiringkan wajahku dan memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping. Menatap pipinya yang kini terlihat memerah. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Haahh~ Yunho yah~ aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." ia meletakan kuasnya. Kini tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Namun, aku tetap tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku memeluknya semakin erat dan menariknya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Karena ada aku?" bisikku pelan di telinganya yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik merasa geli. Aku bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ya, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku." Ia masih berusaha lepas dari pelukanku, namun aku masih tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku rindu padanya. Aku begitu menyukainya hingga aku merasa gila bila ia jauh dariku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Jung Yunho?" Tanyanya terdengar depresi sambil menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Tatapan matanya terlihat berbahaya. Daguku masih bertumpu di bahunya. Senyumku melebar ketika kini aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya dengan jelas. Melihat mata besar dan hitamnya yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Melihat hidung mancungnya yang runcing. Melihat bibir merah cherry nya yang seolah memohon untuk dicium olehku. Perpaduan yang sempurna.

Tangan kiriku perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh rahangnya. Mata hitam dan besarnya menatapku dengan hati-hati. Aku menyeringai.

"Aku ingin kau, Kim Jaejoong." Bisikku pelan sambil mencium bibir merah cherry nya.

* * *

Ia masih memperhatikan foto-foto itu. Terkadang seulas senyum menghiasi bibir pucatnya. Namun, tak jarang pula air matalah yang selalu menghiasi mata hitam dan besarnya yang indah itu.

Hidungnya kini nampak berwarna merah. Begitu juga dengan matanya yang sudah berair parah. Bibirnya terus-terusan saja bergumam mengucapkan 'kenapa' dengan suara yang pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Tangannya yang bergetar masih memegang album itu. Memperhatikan foto-foto kenangannya bersamaku. Kenangan yang mungkin sangat sulit untuk dilupakan olehnya dan juga diriku.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" ia berujar lemah. Ingin rasanya kujawab bahwa aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Aku selalu berada disisinya. Memperhatikannya, menamaninya, menjaganya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku .." ia berujar semakin lemah. Air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya yang putih pucat. Jika aku mampu, akan kukatakan beribu kali atau bahkan jutaan kali bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi, suaraku tidak pernah bisa sampai ke dalam gendang telinganya. Aku seakan bisu dan ia seakan tuli.

Rasa lelah itu mengantarnya dalam dunia mimpi. Ia tertidur di atas sofa putih gading itu. Warna yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Hatiku seakan teriris melihat tubuhnya yang kurus dan dan begitu pucat. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya.

Wajah tertidurnya terlihat tenang namun juga terlihat terluka. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya yang terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernah tenang jika ia selalu melukai dirinya dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Jaejoong ah~

* * *

Ia terbangun dengan keadaan yang kacau. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kusut. Matanya terlihat sembab. Ia memperhatikan kesekelilingnya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Ah~ aku teringat lagi padamu." Ucapnya sambil mengambil album foto berwarna merah marun yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai kayu kamarnya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh album foto itu. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sampulnya. Senyuman yang seakan menyayat hatiku.

Ia menyeret kakinya dengan langkah gontai menuju lemari besar yang berada di sudut kamarnya, lalu membuka lemari itu yang menimbulkan suara deritan khas lemari. Ia meletakan kembali album foto itu kedalamnya.

**Ting~ Tong~**

Suara bel menggema di dalam apartemennya. Ia menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding tepat di atas kanvas putihnya. Kanvas putih yang tak tergores cat apapun. Ia mengerlingkan matanya menatap pintu.

"Aish! Siapa orang yang begitu rajinnya bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini kalau bukan Yun– " ia berhenti berucap. Hampir saja ia mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Manik matanya yang hitam memperhatikan jari-jari tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sebuah cincin berlapis emas putih melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

**Ting~Tong~**

Bel itu kembali berbunyi dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu apartemen.

"Astaga Jaejoong _hyung!_ Ada apa denganmu ? Wajahmu kusut sekali." Ucap orang yang tadi menekan bel kamar apartemennya. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Junsu.

"_Ani.. gwaenchana."_ Lirihnya sambil berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya –merasa sangat lelah dan lemas.

Junsu masuk kedalam apartemen Jaejoong lalu menutup pintunya, dan kulihat ia sedikit menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti belum makan. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Junsu sambil duduk di sofa tepat di samping Jaejoong. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sayu dan senyum tipis terlihat dibibirnya. Ia menyentuh lengan kanan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kurus.

"Tiga hari." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Junsu. Junsu membelalakan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"Ya ampun _hyung!_ Tiga hari kau tidak makan?! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau mau mati kelaparan?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Junsu begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong, sama seperti diriku yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Jawabannya membuat hatiku terluka.

Aku tahu Jaejoong tidak bisa menerima kenyataanya. Aku tahu Jaejoong sedang terluka. Aku tahu Jaejoong sedang berusaha.

Tapi kumohon, jangan menysiksa diri seperti ini. Jangan siksa diriku dengan caramu itu. Hatiku seakan tergores silet, melihatnya yang menyiksa diri seperti ini. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah tak secerah dulu, kulitnya kini sudah berwarna pucat, berat badannya pun menyusut. Aku kesal, aku marah, dan aku kecewa pada diriku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Aku menyalahkan diriku atas semua kesedihannya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mata hitamnya menatap sayu Junsu yang sedari tadi terus menasihatinya agar ia mau segera makan. Ia hanya membalas Junsu dengan senyum pahitnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar tidurnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Junsu. Aku berdiri dibelakangnya. Berusaha menyentuh bahunya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi, lagi-lagi tanganku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku frustasi.

"Jaejoong _hyung_ ah.. aku datang karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu. Tapi percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Tuhan memiliki rencana lain dalam hidup ini." Junsu berbicara dibalik pintu kayu berwarna krem yang sudah tertutup rapat. Kuperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini terbaring diatas ranjang. Ia menangis lagi dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku.

_I'm standing here, but I'm giving you nothing_

_Try to heal your heartbreak, but I can't_

_You're so far, but yet I'm so close to you_

_But, It's nothing_

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Jaejoong melakukan rutinitas itu. Seperti kaset yang selalu ia putar secara berulang-ulang. Seakan-akan ia tidak pernah puas dengan hal itu. Lagi-lagi ia memperhatikan album foto berwarna merah marun itu. Ia terduduk, kemudian menangis. Perasaan yang sangat bersalah itu kembali menyerangku. Pertanyaan kenapa selalu berputar-putar dalam kepalaku.

* * *

"_Hey, do you love me?"_ tanyanya sambil memandang langit malam. Aku mengerlingkan mataku menatapnya dari samping. Semilir angin malam perlahan berhembus dan menghempaskan rambut coklat tuanya. Aku tersenyum ketika melihatnya memejamkan mata dan menikmati belaian lembut di rambutnya. Malam ini terasa begitu mendebarkan.

"Hum? _Mollayo~"_ jawabku sambil berdiri di belakang tubuhnya lalu memeluknya. Merasakan hangat dan aroma tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Aku sangat suka melakukan ini.

Ia terkejut dengan jawabanku. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku dan berusaha berbalik untuk menatapku. Namun aku menahannya.

"_What?!_ Jadi selama ini kau–"

" –_I don't know if I love you or not, but I think I love you __**very**__ much_." Ucapku memotong ucapannya yang sepertinya ingin melabrakku habis-habisan. Kini ia terlihat jadi pendiam. Namun aku bisa melihat senyumnya dari samping wajahnya.

"_Ck~ cheesy and liar."_ Ucapnya berdecak pelan. Ia berusaha menahan senyumnya. Oh ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya.

"Apa? Kau meragukanku?" tanyaku sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap padaku. Aku memojokannya diantara tubuhku dan juga pagar pembatas balkon. Ia menatapku dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Mata hitam yang terlihat indah ketika sinar bulan merefleksikan cahayanya ke dalam mata itu. Mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"A –apa? Kau mau apa?" tanyanya tergagap ketika aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Aku menatap kedua bola matanya. Terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi detik berikutnya ia memalingkan wajahnya. Aku menarik kembali kapalanya agar menghadap padaku. Ia menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya tanda ia gugup. Aku berdecak pelan. _Such a tease._

"Kau perlu bukti?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Wajah putihnya langsung bersemu merah. Terlihat sangat manis.

Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Awalnya, ia sedikit menghindar ketika aku melakukan itu. Tapi, setelahnya ia mulai memejamkan matanya menyerah pasrah tanpa ada perlawanan. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya hingga lepaslah suara tawaku. Ia membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Kulihat kilatan amarah dari matanya. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan. Aku tahu ia pasti kesal.

"Mati saja kau sana!" ucapnya sambil mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Ia melangkah dengan kaki yang dihentakan seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintai laki-laki manis itu?

Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam apartemen, aku langsung menahan lengannya. Ia berhenti sebelum akhirnya ia berdesis berbahaya, "Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho atau kau tidur diluar?" ancamnya dengan mata menyipit padaku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang sedang marah seperti itu. Maafkan aku yang selalu menggodamu, Jaejoong ah~

Segera kutarik ia kedalam pelukanku. Melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya yang ramping. Ia tidak melawan dan tidak juga membalas pelukanku.

"Kau tahu, apa yang membuatku bahagia dan tersenyum?" bisikku di telinganya. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Kau akan bahagia dan tersenyum lebar seperti idiot ketika kau menggodaku." Jawabnya ketus. Aku tertawa.

"_Aniyo~_ kau salah." Aku menggeleng. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Memegang bahunya dan menatap langsung kedalam matanya yang hitam dan besar itu. Ia diam. Ia membungkam mulutnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku merogoh saku celanaku. Bisa kurasakan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran di kulit jariku. Kugenggam benda itu lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Kau pilih, tangan kanan atau kiri." Ucapku sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakang punggungku. Ia menunggu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia masih kesal padaku. Aku hanya terus tersenyum.

Setelah itu, aku mengeluarkan kedua tanganku yang sudah terkepal dan memperlihatkannya.

"Mana yang kau pilih?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan kedua tanganku. Ia nampak berpikir dan menimbang. Lalu tangannya menyentuh tangan kananku. Aku mengerang pelan.

"Huh? Sejak kapan cincin pernikahan diletakan di tangan kanan?" ucapku yang langsung meletakan tangannya di tangan kiriku. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku. Aku membuka tangan kiriku, terlihat benda mungil berbentuk lingkaran tergeletak diatas telapak tanganku. Sebuah cincin berlapis emas putih dengan sebuah permata di tengahnya menghiasi cincin itu. Ia membelalakan matanya.

"Yunho…" ia menutup bibir dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia tak berani bersuara lagi. Aku tersenyum puas melihat reaksinya. Aku menarik tangan kirinya. Kumasukan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Cincin itu sangat pas dan terlihat cantik di jarinya.

"_Will you marry me?"_ tanyaku sambil berlutut dihadapannya dan mencium punggung tangan kirinya yang putih itu. Ia terkejut melihat tingkahku yang berubah menjadi pria romantis dibanding dengan yang tadi. Kulihat seulas senyum tersungging di bibir merah cherry nya.

"Tidak.." Jawabnya menyeringai. Aku terkejut. Hatiku seakan retak saat ia mengatakan itu. Aku pikir ia sudah siap, tapi sepertinya ia masih belum siap untuk berkomitmen. Aku menunduk. Senyuman tak lagi menghiasi sudut bibirku. Aku terlalu terburu-buru.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melihatku menunduk. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya. "Tidak diragukan lagi .. Jawabanku _yes, I will."_ Lanjutnya. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu setelah dengan suksesnya membuatku seperti mati rasa. Ia mengerjaiku. Sial.

"Hahaha~ satu sama ok?" ucapnya lagi dengan suara tawa yang terdengar melodis di telingaku. Terdengar begitu renyah. Aku bangkit berdiri. Manik mataku menatapnya tajam. Ia berhenti tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi wajahku yang dingin. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan menang.

"Sekarang, apa lagi maumu?" tanyanya sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Aku mendekatinya. Ia mundur lagi. Aku semakin mendekatinya dan ia semakin manjauh dariku. Punggungnya sudah berbenturan dengan pintu kaca. Ia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

Aku tersenyum menyeringai melihatnya yang sudah terpojok seperti itu. Aku semakin mendekatinya. Kini ia berada di antara pintu kaca dan juga tubuh jangkungku. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau akan tidur diluar kalau kau berani macam-ma –" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah mengunci bibir merah itu oleh bibirku. Aku menciumnya. Ia hendak protes, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat aku menyentuh lembut pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan membalas ciumanku.

* * *

Jaejoong terbangun dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya yang terlihat tirus. Matanya sudah benar-benar terlihat sembab. Aku mendekatinya dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia terlewati begitu saja oleh tanganku. Ingin rasanya aku membanting sesuatu. Tapi apa? Menyentuhnya saja aku tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membanting sebuah benda?

"Aku memimpikanmu lagi Yunho yah~ Kau.. selalu menggodaku. Katakan padaku bahwa saat ini kau sedang menggodaku, mengerjaiku dengan leluconmu itu. Katakan padaku Yunho yah. Katakan padaku.." ia mulai terisak lagi. _" –bogoshipo."_ ia menangis di atas kedua lututnya yang ia tekukan.

Aku menangis. Perasaan ini sudah begitu meluap-luap seolah akan pecah membuncah. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Biarkan aku memeluknya walau sekilas. Biarkan aku tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan _'I love you'_ padanya. Kumohon!

Aku berdoa dalam hatiku dan berusaha untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi ia terlewati begitu saja oleh tanganku. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengarku.

Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia berjalan lemah menuju dapur. Aku melihatnya mulai memasak. Ia memasak sup krim. Asapnya terlihat mengepul di atas wajahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat masakannya. Aku senang akhirnya ia mau makan.

"Yunho yah~ apa kau lapar?" lirihnya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. Aku terkejut ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Apa mungkin ia bisa melihatku?

"_Stupid! He's not here anymore, _Kim Jaejoong!" raungnya sambil membanting sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia menutup mata dan mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Ia menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak agar memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Lalu perlahan ia membuka matanya dan membungkuk mengambil sendok yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan memakan sup krim dengan asal-asalan yang membuatnya tak jarang terbatuk-batuk dengan air mata mengalir kembali dari kedua matanya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku.

* * *

_There's something that you're going through_

_Wish that I could fix for you_

_You don't have to be alone_

_I don't wanna let you go_

Jaejoong mengaduk _vanilla late ice blended_ yang tadi di pesannya dengan sedotan. Ia mulai bosan dan jenuh. Seharusnya, aku sudah tiba di café tempat kami akan bertemu sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Tapi, tadi aku mengabarinya bahwa aku sedang terjebak macet. Mungkin ia harus menungguku lebih lama lagi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya bosan. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Ia mulai memainkan ponselnya dan berharap aku menelponnya lagi.

Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat ponselnya bergetar dan nama 'Yunho~3' tertera di layar LCD nya.

"Beri aku waktu lima menit lagi, Boo~~" suaraku terdengar memohon padanya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah padaku karena aku datang terlambat. Ia sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam lamanya. Oh ya Tuhan!

"Kau sudah terlambat setengah jam, Jung." Desisnya berusaha terdengar marah. Aku panik ketika ia hanya memanggil nama depanku. _It's not good._

"Lima menit! Jika dalam waktu lima menit lagi aku tidak datang, kau boleh memakai kartu kreditku sebebasmu, aku akan menjadi pelayanmu, dan malam ini aku akan tidur diluar." Mohonku terdengar depresi. Aku berusaha melakukan negosiasi dengannya. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya di sebrang telepon. Aku tersenyum lega ketika ia tertawa seperti itu. Aku tahu, ia tidak akan marah padaku.

Aku menghentikan mobilku ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Setelah lampu merah ini, aku akan tiba di café itu. Kemacetan di perempatan jalan tadi membuatku harus terjebak di sana selama lebih dari 40 menit. Membuatku terlambat datang dan membuatnya menunggu selama setengah jam. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"_Gwaenchana."_ Jawabnya mengerti. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kiri dan menatap sebuah kotak besar dan juga sebuket bunga mawar tergeletak di kursi penumpang. Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang ke 5 tahun. Aku akan membawanya untuk makan malam di restaurant perancis yang sudah ku pesan. Aku tahu, ia akan menyukainya. Ah~ tidak. Ia akan sangat menyukainya. _" –ppali Yunho yah~" _lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum sambil kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke depan dan berharap lampu cepat berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"_I'll be there, my love~"_ ucapku kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah mendengarnya mengatakan _'Ish~ babo!' _padaku. Aku tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar setelah ia mendapatkan telepon dariku. Ia meminum _vanilla late ice blended _nya masih dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Ia tahu bahwa aku akan memberikan kejutan padanya di hari jadi kami yang ke 5 ini.

5 menit berlalu. Kemudian 10 menit dan setelah itu 20 menit berlalu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiranku disana. Jaejoong mulai panik dan gelisah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja terasa tercekat. Ia ingin menelponku, tapi ia percaya padaku bahwa aku akan datang padanya. Ia percaya padaku dan terus menunggu.

Getar ponsel di genggaman tangan Jaejoong membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap LCD nya dan bernafas lega ketika melihat namaku tertera di sana. Senyumnya perlahan terlihat. Kegelisahan itu seolah menguap mengudara. Ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya kau dimana? Kau pikir ini lucu membuatku menunggu hampir satu jam lamanya?" ucapnya terdengar nada kesal di setiap kalimatnya namun tak bohong juga terdengar nada lega dalam kalimatnya ketika mendapati aku menghubunginya.

"Ah, maaf. Apa anda kenal dengan orang yang bernama.. hei, siapa namanya?" ucap orang disebrang telepon berbicara pada yang lainnya. Tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba seperti membeku. Dadanya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Kepanikan dan kegelisahan kembali menyelimutinya.

"Ah iya, Jung Yunho? Kami melihat daftar panggilan terakhir adalah nama anda, Jadi maaf jika kami tiba-tiba menghubungi anda." lanjut orang itu yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Entah mengapa.

"Ne.. aku mengenalnya. Apa –apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Jaejoong perlahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau anda datang ke Rumah Sakit Seoul? Kami akan menceritakannya."

* * *

Jaejoong berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Pikirannya sudah mulai melenceng dan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tak sedikit orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Namun ia tidak peduli untuk mengatakan maaf pada mereka. Dadanya berdetak hebat tidak karuan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Tubuhnya mulai terlihat bergetar.

"Apa anda yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 18 tahun padanya. Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Saya Changmin." Ucap laki-laki itu mengenalkan diri. " –saya yang mengantar Jung Yunho ke rumah sakit setelah mobilnya tertabrak oleh sebuah truk." Lanjut Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong menahan nafasnya. Changmin menelan ludahnya perlahan. Sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

"Dan –dan sekarang .. Yunho ssi dalam keadaan kritis." Ucap Changmin sambil menatap pintu ruang UGD yang masih menutup rapat –tepat dimana diriku berbaring tak berdaya. Dimana kedua mataku menutup. Dimana jantungku mulai berhenti berdetak. Dimana darahku mulai membeku. Dimana tubuhku mulai terasa dingin.

Jaejoong terdiam. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang kini terlihat bergetar. Air mata yang berdesak-desakan di sudut matanya mulai mengalir menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap pintu ruang UGD dan berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Ia berusaha masuk ke dalam ruang UGD untuk melihat keadaanku. Ia mulai berteriak, ia mulai menangis. Ia memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang pecah. Aku tak membalas panggilanmu. Maafkan aku, Jaejoong ah~

Kemudian kesadarannya pun menghilang.

* * *

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu namun ia masih terpuruk dan larut dalam kesedihannya. Aku.. masih terus berada disisinya dan mengamati setiap langkah dan gerak-geriknya. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya yang terus menangis di tiap malam sambil memperhatikan album foto itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini terus menerus, Jaejoong ah~?" bisikku disebelahnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mendengarkan bisikanku. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Jaejoong ah? Kenapa kau terus larut dalam kesedihanmu? Kenapa Kim Jaejoong?" Tanyaku frustasi. Ia tidak mendengarku. Aku putus asa. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memperhatikannya dari dekat. Namun aku merasa dirinya benar-benar terasa jauh.

Ia terus menangis sambil memeluk album foto itu. Ia terduduk di atas lantai kayu sambil terisak. Matanya sudah benar-benar sembab. Hidungnya memerah. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Kenapa Jaejoong ah? Kenapa kau tidak melupakanku juga? Hidupmu masih panjang. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Menjadi rapuh, kenapa? Kenapa aku membuatmu menjadi Jaejoong yang seperti ini? Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini."

* * *

"Jaejoong ah~"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar namanya kupanggil. Matanya masih menutup. Ia tertidur lelap. Ia rindu suaraku yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Jaejoong~ Jaejoong~ Kim Jaejoong~" aku memanggil namanya terus menerus. Air matanya semakin mengalir menganak sungai di kedua pipinya yang putih pucat.

_Just close your eyes, and feel sleepy_

_Know, my love is always all around you_

_Dream in peace, and when you wake_

_You will know, I'm still here with you_

_forever…_

Ia semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya karena sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Ia lelah, ia capek, dan ia rapuh. Aku mencoba mendekatinya. Berusaha untuk bisa menyentuhnya. Tanganku terlewati begitu saja ketika aku menyentuh wajahnya. Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku berdoa pada-Nya dan terus berusaha untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

Biarkan aku memeluknya sebentar, biarkan aku membelai lembut wajahnya, biarkan aku mengucapkan kalimat bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Tolonglah aku Tuhan, berikan aku sekali kesempatan itu.

Aku kembali mencoba menyentuhnya dengan terus berdoa didalam hatiku. Bisa kurasakan rambutnya tersentuh oleh jariku. Aku tersenyum. Tuhan mendengar doaku.

Aku berlutut di samping ranjangnya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur dengan lelap. Aku membelai rambut coklat tuanya. Mencium pipinya yang basah oleh air mata dengan lembut. Aku mengenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Jaejoong ah~" bisikku. Kepalanya sedikit bergerak, namun matanya tetap tertutup.

Aku terus menerus membelai rambutnya, menyentuh lembut pipinya dan menghapus air mata di pipinya lalu menggenggam erat tangannya dan tersenyum. "Jaejoong ah~ berjanjilah padaku.. kau akan menjadi Jaejoong yang kuat esok hari ketika kau terbangun dari mimpi indahmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus menerus seperti ini. Hidupmu masih panjang, kau harus lihat kedepan.. kau tidak boleh terus tenggelam dalam kesedihanmu. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika kau seperti ini terus.."

Aku mengecup keningnya. Kemudian aku mengecup pipinya, lalu mencium bibir pucatnya dengan lembut. "Aku ingin kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu_." _

"_I love you~ sleep tight and sweet dream, my love~_ _don't be afraid, because I'm always here."_ Bisikku di telinga kirinya.

"Yunho yah.. _don't leave."_ Lirihnya pelan dalam tidurnya. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia dan tersenyum?" aku berbisik di telinganya. Aku tersenyum. " –Aku bisa berada di 'sisimu' selamanya." lanjutku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata dan ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Ia mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Mencoba mencari sosok yang selama ini sangat di rindukannya. Namun ia tak menemukan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Yunho yah~?" panggilnya pelan.

"_I'm here Jaejoong ah~"_ ia seperti mendengar bisikan di telinganya. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa hangat, kemudian ia tersenyum dan bangkit untuk berusaha menjadi Kim Jaejong yang dicintai olehku. Karena ia yakin, bahwa aku akan selalu berada disisinya selamanya.

Tepat di hatinya.

_I love you, Jaejoong ah~_

- FIN -

Sompret dah gue bikin angst -_- blame this to my period time~ so being emoooooooooooo!

Dari kmaren nyari ff yg super duper angst gtu bercucuran aer mata.. hiks.. malah jd buka folder sendiri dan nemu ff STRAIGHT gue! xDDD yup darling~~ this story is supposed to be STRAIGHT FF! I was straight –oh no! I mean, I'm still straight -_- but I'm into 'this' world 8D ya know, yunhoxjaejoong world~ fufufufufu~

Jd, ini ff remake gue dari straight menjadi yunjae~ ahooooww~~ xDDD

Gue lg pengen yg angst2~ so here is it~ angst 8DDD

Pertama gara2 gue nntn lg mv blossom by ayumi hamasaki yg si jeje jd model cowonya 8DDD sumveeeeehhh~ nyesek bgt itu gue liatny (_ _ )\m/ pengen yg yunjae versionnya deh~ ada yg bikin ga sih? Hehehe

Gmn? Gmn? Sedih ga? xDDD ato kurang nendang gtu sedihnya? Hahahaha~~

Moga2 kalian ga bingung ama style nulis gue yg ini karena gue pke POV Yunho ._. Moga ga galau yah~~ hehehehe~

Ya udah, di komen aja~ yg nangis juga ngaku aja~ xDDD hehehe~

Love you~~ 3


End file.
